In the World of GF and RC9GN
by TheFanGirl11
Summary: Sisters Sky and Sam Jo love RC9GN and GF. After watching some episodes, they both imagine going to the world of the TV shows. Little do they know, they be thrown on the adventure of a lifetime. (Summary and title suck. Sorry! Better than it seems. Rated T just in case I go insane.) Slight FowlHam
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Sky and Sam**

12 year- old Samantha Jo barged into her 14 year- old sister's room.

"Hey Sky!" He older sister groaned and turned over opening one eye.

"Sam? Go back to sleep it's…" Sky closed her eye and drifted off.

"It's twelve in the afternoon!" Sam exclaimed.

"And do you know what that means?" She added, practically bouncing up and down.

"That Mom and Dad need to stop letting you have coffee?" Sky asked groggily.

"No! Maybe. But that's beside the point!" Sam said.

"Ugh. Is it Gravity Falls time?" Sky muttered.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Sam shouted.

"And the prize is…" Sky mumbled.

"And the prize is… Watching Gravity falls with your favorite sister!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Note to self: hide the coffee maker from Sam." Sky mumbled, sitting up.

Sam cheered and jumped out of her older sibling's room.

"Hurry!" She called. Sky rolled her eyes and got dressed. She stumbled out of her room and over to the living room where Sam was.

"Good! You're here. After four episodes, we can watch Randy Cunningham." Sam said, hoping her sister would perk up.

"Alright." Sky said, perking up like her sister hoped.

"Yay!" Sam turned on the T.V and they began to watch Gravity Falls.

Sam and Sky were both fans of Gravity Falls, and Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja. They made a deal, on the weekends, Saturday was RC9GN and then Sunday was Gravity Falls.

Since it was Saturday, they agreed to watch Gravity falls, then Randy Cunningham.

After watching the season finale of Gravity Falls for the millionth time, they moved on to Randy Cunningham.

"So Bruce!" The screen went black.

"Didn't they air the season premiere of Randy Cunningham already?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I guess we'll watch it tomorrow." Sky said, standing up and turning off the TV. Sam followed and they both walked out back. Sky was up in the huge tree in their backyard while Sam was swinging in the large tire.

Sam was a short, fun loving girl with dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a yellow shirt and white cutoff jeans. She had on Yellow converse.

Sky on the other hand was tall and pretty. She had blonde hair and was wearing a green shirt. She had on a denim skirt that was a couple inches above her knees. Underneath the skirt were black leggings.

"Imagine how cool it would be to go to the world of Gravity Falls." Sam said.

"Super cool." Sky said as she looked up at the sky.

"If we were at Gravity Falls, I would want to wear one of Mabel's sweaters. And help Dipper solve the mysteries of Gravity Falls. And we can't forget Stan's secret bunker!" Sam exclaimed. Sky listened as her younger sibling went on and on about the things that she would ask the people of Gravity Falls.

Sky cocked an eyebrow at the sky. Something was heading for them, and Sky didn't know what it was.

Whatever it was, was getting closer, heading straight for Sam. Sky's eyes popped open.

"Sam!" Sky shouted. Sam looked at her and Sky pointed to the thing heading for her.

Sam shrieked and leapt off of the tire and Sky helped her up on the tree.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Sky said as the thing shot down.

"It's like a shooting star!" Sam exclaimed.

The shooting star thing faced them and went towards them.

Both girls screamed as it touched them…

**()()()()()()()()**

**I'M BAAACCCKKK!**

**With a crossover!**

**If I'm back that means I survived middle school.**

**Well, my first week to be exact.**

**I decided to celebrate with a crossover! Yay!**

**And a cliffhanger.**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Smokebomb!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there to the people who actually enjoy this story.**

**just for the record...**

**I AM NOT DELETING THIS STORY!**

**Juts changing the plot.**

**Okay? Okay.**

**Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Don't forget to charge people for their tacos!**

**Smokebomb!**

**P.S. this will be changed very shortly!**


End file.
